


dying

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kids, M/M, Purple Prose, author is aware of the excessive use of ellipses, but hes dying so that’s a valid excuse to be ooc imo, kind of OOC Levi, oof, symbolism wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The view was tragically romantic. The blazing setting sun painted broad rays of gold and pink across the sky. A zephyr fluttered like a butterfly’s wing across Eren's cheek, a gentle caress from a goddess’s soft hand. There was a golden hour silence that covered the land like a thick, warm blanket.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	dying

The view was tragically romantic. The blazing setting sun painted broad rays of gold and pink across the sky. A zephyr fluttered like a butterfly’s wing across Eren's cheek, a gentle caress from a goddess’s soft hand. There was a golden hour silence that covered the land like a thick, warm blanket. 

He swung them up to the top of the wall as gracefully as he could before collapsing to his knees. With a bit of rearranging Eren laid the Corporal on his back with his head in his lap. Taking gulps of air to calm his nerves, Eren tried to distract Levi by guiding his head to the grand view to their left. Beyond the wall. 

For a while they looked in silence. Time moved like viscous honey. Miraculously, there was not a titan in sight, only rolling green plains for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. Eren let himself daydream a bit. He felt as free as birds. 

“Eren look,” Levi whispered gesturing vaguely between two trees in the distance. Eren followed the point of his finger but saw nothing unusual. 

“Cap...what is it Levi?” He chose his words carefully. 

“Don’t you see?” Levi asked. It was uncanny to hear him talk so softly, without a hardness to his voice. Even in intimacy, Eren never heard him speak quite like this. “It’s our house…”

Trying desperately not to frown, Eren tenderly replied, “In between those trees?” Noticing that his hands started to tremble, he set them to work threading through Levi’s greasy and damp hair. 

“No...no, by the water… It looks like a jewel. Eren, you love the water.” 

Lashes damp, Eren kept his strokes as steady as possible. Playing along with his lover’s fantasy would be better than being a realist, for it was a rare moment of bliss between them.

“Yes, Levi, I do love the water.”

“And our house.”

“And our house.”

“And our kids.”

“And our ki—ds.”

Eren’s voice hitched. Kids. Kids he would never get to see. At least not in this lifetime. He carefully wrenched his fingers into Levi’s hair, gently tugging his lover’s head to look back up towards him, but Levi was adamant on keeping his eyes on the horizon between those two trees. 

“Eren look at them. He has your hair...and she has your...brattiness,” Levi huffed amusedly then wheezed in pain. 

Frantically, Eren tried to calm him down, smoothing down the tension in Levi’s shoulders and forehead. Again, he tried turning Levi’s head, but his efforts were resisted. 

“Levi, please—look at me please.“ His voice cracking. Levi’s eyes stayed put on the horizon between those two trees, his arm laid limp and crooked like a dead fish on the stone wall.

“Eren…”

Sniffling, Eren made a noise of affirmation.

“Eren…”

“Y-yea? What is it Levi?”

“I’m...home, Eren...I’m h...”

Eren waited with his breath held between his teeth. Levi’s words seemed to have been carried away by the returning zephyr. His grey eyes forever locked between those two trees. Eren’s gaze was more skittish, flicking between the strange, hopeful expression on Levi’s face and the horizon, back and forth and back and forth, trying to see the answer. 

The skin under his palms only got colder and colder, warmth escaping between Eren’s fingers. Quiet sobs spilled from his lips, and he closed Levi’s eyelids, surrendering him to a serene sleep, the deepest sleep he’s had in years. Looking back between those two trees Eren felt the zephyr blow on his face one last time, carrying the subtle scent of something salty, or maybe it was just his imagination. But a part of him knew it was real. He could taste the ocean on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope the ending made sense! also the part where eren’s just repeating what levi says I hope sounded like marriage vows bc that’s kind of the vibe I was goin for.
> 
> I’m currently rewatching aot s1 since I never finished it and all these ereri feelings are coming back. please don’t spoil.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
